


Hide and Sick

by Daringdoublebassist



Series: Nat/Mia Shorts [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage, One Shot, Pets, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdoublebassist/pseuds/Daringdoublebassist
Summary: The perils of cat ownership.





	Hide and Sick

“Watch where you put your feet, Natasha! We’re playing hide and sick.”

It was definitely up there with the strangest greetings she’d had from her wife. She surveyed the apartment – their little kitchenette was sodden with bleach, and Maria was on her hands and knees in the lounge-area, scrubbing at a patch of carpet under the sofa.

“What did you say?” Natasha went to remove her shoes, but Maria barked ‘Leave those on!’ and returned her attention to the carpet stain. 

“Seriously, Masha.” She fumbled to pet Liho as she wound between her legs, purring. “Who is hiding, and why are you being sick? Are you ill, love?”

Maria scoffed, and looked up for the first time. Her face was streaked with sweat, fringe mortared to her forehead. She went very red and glared at the cat. 

“I am not ill, she is!” 

“Liho is sick?” Natasha put her bag on the counter and crouched to pet the poor animal. “You don’t seem ill, sweetheart.” Liho bopped her face against Natasha’s hand, and nuzzled her knees. “Are you sure, Masha?”

Her Masha lurched upright like some kind of disengaged zombie, and stomped over. 

“All day she’s been going behind the curtains, or into the pot plants, or under the chairs, and retching!” She steamed, “It’ll be all that time she spends washing herself, so she can go to the window and flirt with the tom cat next door. She’s a slut, and she should be ashamed of herself!”

Liho ignored Maria, choosing to nose her food bowl suggestively.

“No!” Maria screamed, startling Natasha. “You are not having food, not until you stop being sick, I’ve already told you this!”

Liho did not respond, but she was just a cat. 

Regarding her stress-ball spouse kindly, Natasha began to comb fingers over those tension-rigid shoulders. "How about I make you a cup of coffee, and you take a seat, and I put Liho in her travel box, and have a go at the carpet?” She suggested, mentally checking the last place she’d seen the cat box. Balcony probably; it may even contain a few insects for Liho to nibble on.

“No, you’re beautiful and clean,” Maria was obviously exhausted. She leaned heavily into Natasha, and groaned. “I should carry on.”

It was then that Liho threw up on Natasha’s trouser leg. 

“Not clean anymore,” she snickered. “Go sit, my love. It’s my chance to play this game."


End file.
